Misión en Japón: Conociendo a la familía de Kanda
by amatsuki-aresta
Summary: Allen y Kanda són enviados a Edo para aydar en su recontrucción y su protección por un tiempo. Pero cual será la sorpresa de Kanda al ver a su familia y todavia más al ver como todos se intentan ligar a Allen Yullen evidentemente y puede ser k Luky tard
1. Misión a Japón

AmatSuki: ohayo que tal estan¿? como pueden comprovar no estoy muerta.

Suki: Ya me gustaria a mi.

Amat: Que mala que eres, bueno primero nos presentremos yo soy Amat la parte blanca y ella es Suki la parte negra. Suki nacio... Etto como naciste?

Suki: soy tu parte/personalidad oscura, pesimista, aunque tu de por si misma ya lo eres, que se ha ido formando a través de los fics que has ido escribiendo o traduciendo.

Amat: pues aqueí tienen su presentación les dejo con el fic.

**Declaimer: **paso de ponerlo.

Amat: Suki no me quites el trabajo!

SuKI: Allen y Kanda són enviados a Edo para aydar en su recontrucción y su protección por un tiempo. Pero cual será la sorpresa de Kanda al ver a su familia y todavia más al ver como todos se intentan ligar a Allen. Yullen evidentemente y puede ser k Luky más adelante.

Amat: (depresioba) me han quitado el trebajo sniff T.T

Saki: clla y a escribir.

* * *

Había sido una mañana perfecta, hasta el momento; se había levantado antes del amanecer, había estada entrenando sin ninguna perturbación, había almorzado su apreciada soba y tempura y no había visto al conejo idiota ni la loca fan-girl en toda la mañana. Pero claro, siempre tenia que haber algo, o en este momento mejor dicho alguien, que lo tenia que echar todo a perder y ese tubo que ser Allen Walker, a.k.a. Moyashi. Bueno, de echo, no es que fuera su culpa, sino más bien, del estúpido buscador que lo estaba acosando, eso según Kanda , porque lo único que hacia era hablar con Allen.

Se terminaba de deshacer de uno y venía otro a continuación y eso le irritaba mucho.

_" ¡¿Es que nunca se acaban?!"_ pensaba un furioso samurai mientras desprendía una densa aura negra con un gran instinto asesino, que izo que el buscador al verle se le helara la sangre y saliera corriendo temiendo que ese fuera el fin de su vida. Ya era sabido en todo la Orden, aunque algunos eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para no entenderlo, de que Allen era exclusivamente propiedad de Kanda y cualquiera que lo tocase o mirase más de lo debido sufriría la ira del samurai. Bueno...toda excepto el mismo peliblanco, que se estaba preguntando porque el pobre buscados había salido corriendo, ya que estaba de espaldas al japonés y no lo había visto.

-Hey, Moyashi- dijo Kanda para captar su atención- apártate del camino, estorbas- estepó colérico. ¿Es que acaso el Moyashi no se daba cuenta de lo celoso que se ponía cuando le hablaba a alguien con esa encantadora sonrisa que le dirigía a todos excepto a él? El peliblanco se giró y le miró.

-¡Es Allen! ¿Que te ocurre ahora BaKanda? Con la cara que tienes parece que bayas estreñido, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- se burló el peliblanco, si el samurai quería guerra él se la daría, no se dejaría pisotear ante ese apuesto japonés que siempre le estaba quitando el aliento, no señor, (No de la forma que están pensando pervertidas, aunque no estaría nada mal ¬ Suki: concuerdo con la pervertida esta ¬) una cosa era que estuviera enamorado de él y otra cosa muy distinta era que pudiese hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Pensamiento que rápidamente se arrepintió de haber pensado al ver como la aura negra del samurai se incrementaba y su instinto le decía que saliera de allí corriendo si quería que su cabeza todavía atada a su cuerpo. Y así que cuando vio como la mano del samurai se dirigía a Mugen se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr para salvar su cuello. Pero antes de poder ni siquiera dar un paso, la voz del mismísimo diablo lo paró, aquella voz que le había causado tantos traumas, deudas y, por su culpa, casi alguna que otra violación lo estaba llamando, y no parecía precisamente muy alegre que digamos.

-¡¡Baka Deshi!!- se escuchó decir a Cross Maria al final del pasillo (aquí Cross no está muerto, lo he resucitado JAJAJA(risa diabólica con rallos al fondo por parte de la autora) Suki: y a mi me llaman la personalidad oscura ¬.¬)- ¡¡Venid aquí inmediatamente tu y tu trasero, tienes que hacer unas cosas por mi !! – gritó mientras se le aparecía un resplandor y una sonrisa diabólica en los labios y los ojos, que izo que Allen le diera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y empezara a temblar. Fuera lo que fuera que su maestro le iba a pedir seguro que su integridad física iba a correr grabe peligro.

-¡¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- gritó el peliblanco desesperado viendo como su maestro levantaba su amado martillo y se dirigía hacia él. Kanda, que se había mantenido a un lado observando toda la escena, se estaba preguntando que demonios le había echo hacer ese pervertido a _SU_ Allen para que le tuviera tanto miedo. Ese Cross encabezaba con la segunda posición su lista mental de venganzas, después de Road claro, por haberle robado su primer beso al Moyashi, porque ese beso debería haber sido único y exclusivamente suyo, igual que sus labios.

Tranquilo no te dolerá mucho- dijo Cross, que ya estaba delante del peliblanco alzando el martillo para poder noquearlo, con voz de ultra tumba. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, ni siquiera rozarlo, el pequeño salió disparado como alma que lleva al diablo hacia Dios sabe donde.

El General intentó ir tras él, pero fue parado, terminando con la cara contra el suelo, por una zancadilla cortesía de nuestro querido samurai, que le estaba dirigiendo una de sus famosas miradas de rayitos. No iba a permitir de que ese pervertido se aprovechara más de _su_ Moyashi.

-Ohy, ¿ Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, chico?- dijo Cross con un el flequillo tapándole los ojos y con una aura, más negra que se le ponía a Kanda cuando se enteraba de que alguien estaba coqueteándole al peliblanco, mientras se levantaba.– ¡¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!!- gritó mientras sacaba a su amada Judgement (su pistola) y apuntaba al samurai.

-Ja, inténtalo si puedes viejo- contraatacó Kanda ya en guardia y con Mugen desenvainada. Hacia tiempo que quería tener unas _palabras_ con Cross y ese era el momento perfecto, ya que nada ni nadie le podría impedir dar su merecido al General.

La tensión que había en aquel momento entre los dos era tal que parecía con incluso un oxidado cuchillo se pudiera cortar. Ninguno de los dos se movía, esperando que el otro diera su primer paso para que el otro pudiera atacar por alguna abertura que su contrincante dejase. Sus miradas clavas en los ojos del otro destellando rabia y furia.

-Tienes agalla chico, me gustas, me caes bien- dijo mientras bajaba a Judgement y la volvía a poner en su funda. Kanda se quedó perplejo, le había humillado de esa manera y no se volvía, seguramente algo rondaba por la cabeza del General Cross y seguro que no era nada bueno- Pero- ahí estaba- lastima que seas gay, seguro gracias a ti podría haber conseguido un autentico harem de mujeres de _verdad_(Véase 90 60 90) Ja ja ja ja ja.

Ha Kanda se le apareció una gota de sudor tras su nuca_ "Como demonios sabe lo de mis preferencias sexuales este tipo" _pensó mientras envainaba a Mugen. Siempre estaba intentado ocultar sus sentimientos respecto a Allen, pero había algunas veces que ellos podían más que su orgullo y se dejaban ver a través de su mascara.

-Se que eres gay por como le miras el trasero a mi aprendiz cada vez que esta de espaldas a ti y por la cara que pones cada vez que alguien le coquetea, lo toca y lo mira demasiado, deberías aprender a controlar más tus celos- dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y le prendía fuego- Además si lo continuas tratando así lo único que conseguirás será aceros daño mutuamente. Si lo quieres de verdad cógelo y demuestra quien manda y haz que no pueda andar bien por una semana entera. Ten coge esto te irá bien- le dijo mientras sacaba un bote largo y le extendía al samurai.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó muy desconfiadamente. Cualquier cosa viniendo por parte de Cross seguro que nada inocente podía ser.- ¡¿L-lubricante?!- leyó en lo que ponía en la etiqueta. ¿Que hacia el General llevando esa cosa encima?

-Es de gran calidad, seguro que te irá bien en tu próxima misión- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta- bien y ahora a buscar a ese idiota que a saber hacia donde se habrá ido- dijo mientras se ponía a andar hacia la dirección en la que había huido Allen para acto seguido desaparecer en la negrura de los pasillos.

"_¿ Que querrá haber dicho ese pervertido con que me irá bien para mi próxima misión?"_ pensaba Kanda mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación a meditar un poco, ya que si iba a la sala de entrenamiento seguro que seria molestado fácilmente por la desquiciada fan girl Yaoi y el conejo estúpido, además no querría ni imaginarse que pasaría si le descubrieran con el bote de lubricante encima. Estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación cuando escucho la voz de aquel de que hacia llamar su padre.

-Yuu-kun te estaba buscando, ¿Como estas?, hacia tiempo que no te veía, ¿Ya comes bien? Porque es muy importante comer en época de crecimiento- decía mientras se abalanzaba con grandes lágrimas de cocodrilo a abrazar a su hijo. Abrazo que por desgracia Kanda no pudo esquivar.

-Déjame ir viejo- decía entre dientes el samurai mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que su auto nombrado padre le dejase ir.

-Suerte que he encontrado a Cross y me ha dicho donde estabas, porque sino seguro que te vas a tu próxima misión sin despedirte de mi- decía un poco, solo un poco más calmado.

"_¡¡Esta me la pagas viejo pervertido, mujeriego, embaucador, teñido...!!" _Y toda una gran extensión de insultos hacia el General pelirrojo hasta que... "_¿Misión, que misión?" _

-¿De que misión me estás hablando viejo?- preguntó _amablemente_ (nótese el sarcasmo ¬.¬) el japonés, cosa que hizo recordar al General porque lo estaba buscando y que dejase de abrazar al japonés y volviera a una postura un poco más digna. (véase de pie y dejando de llorar ¬.¬ Suki: deja de interrumpir ò.ó# (abanicazo))

-Es que Komui dijo que te buscáramos y que te dijéramos que te reúnas con él en su despacho para darte un misión, ¿No te lo dijo Cross cuando lo viste?- preguntó un poco ingenuo el General. Kanda le lanzó una mirada heladora que se veía claramente el mensaje de _"No me vuelvas a hablar de ese mujeriego o te corto la cabeza"_- Por la cara que pones me parece que no te lo ha dicho. Ah por cierto Yuu-kun había pensado de que cuando vuelvas de misión podríamos reunirnos todo el grupo y...-Y antes de poder terminar la frase el samurai ya había desaparecido de su vista, no quería que el viejo le metiese en uno de sus planes de vivir un día en familia, antes muerto que sufrir semejante humillación.

Y así sin poder ir a meditar (O a tener pensamientos impuros sobre Allen . (zape por parte de Suki)) ni poder entrar a su habitación a dejar el lubricante se dirigió a la oficina de Komui para ver cual era la misión que tenia.

TOC TOC

( Lo siento pésimos efectos especiales es que ya me he gastado todo el dinero de esta semana por culta de Suki y... Suki: será tu culpa fuiste tu la que quisiste comprarte los doujinshis Yullen como loba hambrienta por carne fresca Amat: Vaya comparación... Suki: ¡A trabajar!( Zape con un ultra abanico autora en K.O.))

-Pase- se oyó la voz desde dentro. No fue muy sorprendente encontrar toda la oficina llena de papeles, ni tampoco a un Rever con voz de fondo diciendo ya de que una vez limpie su escritorio, ni a un Lavi pintando la cara de un inconsciente Allen con un gran chichón en la cabeza del peliblanco (Quien se lo abra echo ¬.¬) en el sofá mientras una Lenalee intentaba pararle, y ni a un Komui viendo toda la escena como si de una película de lo más entretenida se tratara, si todo normal.

¡Espera! alto, alto, alto... recapitulemos, ¿Un Allen inconsciente en el sofá con un gran chichón en la cabeza? ¡¿Que demonios había pasado allí?! ¡¿ Quien había sido el idiota que había noqueado a su Moyashi?! Bueno, por suerte no parecía que tuviera ningún rastro de abuso sexual alguno.

-Ah, ya estas aquí Kanda- dijo el científico, pero al ver que el samurai tenia sus pensamientos ocupados por algo, o más bien alguien añadió- No te preocupes por Allen-kun solo está inconsciente. Debe de tener la cabeza muy dura para poder soportar los golpes del General Cross y no morir después.

-¡¿Quién se está preocupando por el Moyashi?!- gritó el samurai un poco exaltado, pero internamente... _"¡¿Otra vez él?! ¡¿Como se ha atrevido a hacerle esto a __MI__ Moyashi?! Juro que si lo vuelve a tocar otra vez...¡¡ LO CASTRO!!"_ digamos que estaba un poquitín cabreado.

-O no te enfades- dijo rápidamente el supervisor, tenia que vivir para evitar que ningún pervertido se acercase demasiado a Lenalee – Yo solo decía porque te lo habías quedado mirando y tenias una cara tan pensativa...- el japonés le envió una mirada que etiquetarla como terrible seria decir poco- Bueno- se aclaro la garganta- en fin, ¿Lavi-kun puedes despertar a Allen-kun por favor?

-En seguida – y acto seguido el pelirrojo se inclinó sobre Allen para darle un beso para despertar al bello durmiente. Al ver el acto que quería realizar el Bookman Jr., Kanda empezó a emitir una aura tan negra que nublo todo el despacho e izo que el pelirrojo le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, llegando a lugares que incluso él no sabía que tenia, eso izo parara y se fuera lo más lejos del peliblanco y el samurai posible. No había sido muy inteligente por parte intentar poner al japonés un _poquito _(Amat y Suki: solo un poquito ¬.¬ Lavi: je je n.nUU Kanda: ¬.¬-xxx Lavi : T.T estoy muerto verdad¿? AmatSuki : Si y ahora te das cuenta ¿? ¬.¬U) celoso para que confesara sus sentimientos por el pequeño, y sobretodo intentándolo hacer de la manera que había echo. Kanda ya iba a desenvainar a Mugen cundo los gritos de Komui lo pararon.

-¡¡Lavi como te atreves a hacer esas cosas delante de los ojos puros de mi inocente Lenalee-chan, es que no tienes vergüenza!!- decía un sulfurado supervisor, mientas intentaba tapar los ojos de su querida hermanita para que no viera tal escena. (Aunque con el aura que desprendía Yuu tampoco es que se viese mucho ¬.¬)

-¡¡Oni-chan que haces, quiero ver lo que ocurre, que no ves que esto solo pasa una vez en la vida y hay que aprovechar el momento!!- chilaba como fan girl Yaoi que es. (Tranquilas _**esto**_ _**es**_ _** un**_ _** YULLEN **_ _**no**_ _**LAVEN**_)

-¡¡ Ves lo que has causado, has hecho que el corazón de mi linda Lenalee se manchara de tu corrupción!!- lloriqueaba Komui mientras abrazaba fuertemente las piernas de su hermana- ¡¡ Lenalee no dejaré que tu lindo corazoncito se manche más por escenas tan impuras!!

-Si, corazón puro, si ella es la que se encarga de hacer los fanfics y las historias Yullen más pervertidas e eróticas- murmuró por lo bajo, esperando que nadie lo escuchara.

-¡¡Como te atreves a decir eso!!- chillaba rabioso Komui- ¡¡ Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso, ataca Komur...!!- pero no pudo terminar ya que unas botas le golpearon en la cabeza dejándole medio inconsciente.

-¡Lavi demuestra que eso era un secreto!- dijo intentando localizar al pelirrojo entre la densa niebla negra – Por cierto Lavi yo de tu vigilaría tus espaldas...- decia la china un poco asustada.

-¿Porque dices eso?- preguntó un muy aterrado Bookman Jr. temiendo saber la respuesta se esa pregunta.

-Porque Kanda... no... esta... aquí...- dijo mientras miraba a todos lados para poder localizar al samurai e impedir que asesinara a su auto nombrado amigo.

-Que quieres decir con...- pero no pudo acabar de decir la frase ya que sintió como los pelos de su nuca se erizaban al sentir una gélida mirada detrás suyo. Tragó saliva al oír como una espada era desenfundada- B-ba-ba-amo-s-s Yuu-cc-cha-an to-todo el mu-mu-mundo sa-sa-sa-sa-sabe-be que All-le-le-len es so-sol-oo tu-tu-tu-tuyo- dijo como última esperanza el pelirrojo. La aura se izo más densa si era posible. _"Seguro de que de aquí no salgo vivo"_ pensaba un pelirrojo con unas grandes lagrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

-Hey Baka usagi ¡¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre de pila!!- dijo para acto seguido abalanzarse contra Lavi con la espada en alto.

_" AH AH AH Dios lo siento, prometo que si me libras de esta are más caso al Panda, no jugaré bromas a la gente de la orden, iré a confesarme cada fin de semana, aré todo lo que tu quieras, pero no me dejes morir ahora estoy en la flor de mi juventud"_ Y entonces se izo la luz, literariamente.

El aura negra había desaparecido y eso le llevó a pensar al pelirrojo que ya había muerto, idea que descartó inmediatamente al ver a Mugen a un milímetro de su frente. La cuestión era porqué el homicida antisocial Yuu Kanda había parado su ataque, teniendo en cuenta que desde hacia mucho tiempo que le quería rebanar la cabeza al Bookman Jr.

La respuesta fue clara al vez hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del japonés. Alí en el sofá estaba un Allen somnoliento, que daba a conocer que se había despertado recientemente seguramente por culpa de los gritos anteriores, que se estaba tallando el ojo dando la imagen más encantadora que el samurai había visto en la vida.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor- Lo último que recuerdo es el marti...- un notorio escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Los otros no necesitaron más explicación- Ah, ¿Que has hecho esta vez Lavi?- preguntó el británico en darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

El pelirrojo era un poco estúpido a veces, pero no completamente un imbécil, si le decía que Yuu lo estaba intentado matar por haberlo intentado despertar con un beso seguro de esta ya si que no saldría con vida y dudaba mucho que con alguno de sus órganos con buen estado.

-Che, que no se vuelva a repetir conejo, sino me aseguraré de que absolutamente nadie te pueda reconocer ni intentando encontrar tu ADN- dijo mientras envainaba su espada y de dirigía al supervisor que esta en K.O.- Oy, levántate de una vez o quieres que tu cabeza ruede por los suelos?

-Pues como les iba diciendo les he reunido aquí para darles los detalles de la misión en la que partirán de inmediato cuando terminen de hacer su equipaje- empezó Komui. Caída estilo anime por parte de Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Autora y Pseudo autora (Suki: OY ¬.¬ Amat: je je n.nU)- Lenalee los detalles por favor- dijo mientras la china les entregaba a los chicos.

-Les vamos a enviar a Japón para que eliminen los restantes Akumas que quedan allí. Como ya saben ese país fue anteriormente la base enemiga y como nueva información que tenemos, sabemos que desde hace poco Edo ha sido repoblado por los habitantes se que ocultaban de los Akuma. Así que para que la capital pueda volver a la normalidad se ha decidido que ustedes tres vayan a ayudar a la reconstrucción y a su protección por un tiempo- hizo una pausa.

-Allen-kun te habrás preguntado que haces aquí ¿no?- el peliblanco asintió- pues resulta que anteriormente esta misión tendría que haber sido realizada por Kanda y al General Cross, ya que ellos han estado en Japón por largos periodos de tiempo así que he decidido que tu y que Lavi seréis los sustitutos de Cross- dijo con una sonrisa- Arreglad vuestras cosas, en una hora os vais- dijo para culminar la reunión.

Los tres se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para hacer su equipaje sin prisas. Lo bueno de tener el Arca en sus manos es que así podían salir directamente a su destinación sin tener que abordar un tren como lo hacían antes. Esta tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Allen se había ido hasta que Lavi lo llamó.

-Ey Yuu se te ha caído una cosa -dijo de repente, mientras se agachaba a recogerlo. Con la movida que había habido antes al Japonés se le había olvidado completamente que todavía llevaba el bote de lubricante en su bolsillo y en ese momento se le había caído.

-Yuu-chan que haces con un bote de lubricante encima, no crees que todavía es demasiado pronto como para pensar en tener sexo con Allen-chan si todavía no te le has declarado- dijo el Bookman Jr. pícaramente, Kanda le dirigió una mirada heladora.

-No es tu problema lo que quiera hacer con el Moyashi, además tu y yo tenemos un tema pendiente- el pelirrojo tragó saliva- te voy a perdonar la vida con una condición, la aceptas o no?- dijo con malicia.

-De acuerdo- dijo rápidamente sin pensar. Después se abofeteó mentalmente por haberlo echo y aun más al ver la cara que había puesto el samurai.

-Perfecto, es una cosa bien sencilla- dijo mientras se le acercaba y le agarraba la camisa- invéntate alguna excusa para no venir en esta misión. Si te veo venir de aquí una hora en el arca te juro que te voy a dejar sin descendencia. ¿Entiendes?- Lavi asintió- Muy bien, entonces espero no verte de aquí dentro de una hora- Le dejó ir del cuello y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Estas bien enamorado de él no?- preguntó. Pudo ver como la cara de Kanda tomaba un poco de color- Cuídalo y no le hagas daño. Demuéstrale quien manda, cómetelo y hazlo tuyo.- dijo como despedida el pelirrojo antes de irse en dirección contraria.

-Jejeje muy bien Yuu-chan me boy a encargar que después de esta misión Allen-chan y tu seáis la pareja más enamorada del siglo, pero para eso necesito un poco de ayuda- una risa malvada se dibujó en sus labios- ya va siendo hora de que Allen-chan conozca a tu familia.

* * *

Amat: Que tal les ha parecido?

Suki: Muy malo.

A: No estoy pidiendo tu opinión estoy pidiendo la opinión de las lectoras y lectores si hay alguno por ahí. Y una pregunta ¿Por qué eres tan amargada?

S: Preocúpate de tu misma y de continuar el fic, que de seguro que ya no tienes ninguna idea de cómo continuarlo.

A: (con una flecha clavada en su cabeza y otra en el corazón) T.T Que mala... En fin esperamos sus review. SAYONARA

S: como que dejarán alguno ¬.¬

A: (Con un bazoca, pistolas, granadas, cuchillos, coetes, ametralladoras, escopetas ytodo apuntando a Suki) ¡¡A CALLAR!!

S: Y despues me consideran a mi la personalidad oscura T.T


	2. Conversaciones y planes

Amat: bunos dias n.n

Suki: sera buenas noches ¬.¬

Amat: da igual n.n Primero de todo quiero decir que como ya habeis podido adivinar habrá lemon.

Suki: tampoco era tan dificil de ver, sobretodo sabiendo la mente tan facil de leer y pervertida que tienes ¬.¬

Amat: ¿siempre lo tienes que echar todo a perder? ò.ó

Suki: si y te acuerdo que tu me creaste así ¬.¬

Amat: bamos a comenzar el capi, ago recordar que es necesario ver este capitulo en un lugar bien iluminado, no muy cerca de la pantalla y... (saca todo tipo de guarradas super dulces) todo lo comestible que tengais en casa y si es posible que traiga mucho, pero que mucho colesterol n.n

Suki: que clase de adbertencia es esa ¬.¬# (Amat va a abrir la boca) No me lo digar prefiero no saberlo ¬.¬U

**Declaimer:** DGM me pertenecio a mi primero pero ese dibujante de pacotilla me robó la idea y la patentó antes que yo ¡¡Exigo los derechor de autor!!ò.ó#

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de Allen y Kanda a la vez, eso no era un buen presagio antes de empezar una misión y todavía más si con quien la compartes es la persona que te quita el aliento, por parte del peliblanco, y el sueño, por parte del samurai.

Mientras hacían su equipaje, e el samurai intentando decidirse entre hacer caso o no al consejo de Cross, (AmatSuki: (vitoreando)que lo haga, que lo haga ¬) Lavi había maquinando un pequeño plan en su pequeña cabecita para hacer que sus dos mejores amigos regresaran al cuartel como pareja del siglo, pero para eso necesitaba la pequeña ayudita de alguien.

-Jejejeje- se reía por lo bajo mientras cogía el teléfono y marcaba un numero- estoy seguro que Yuu-chan me agradecerá lo que voy a hacer por él. (Suki: de verdad piensas que Kanda te va a dar las gracias algún día ¬.¬ Lavi: no me desanimes T.T)

PIIII PIIII

Alguien cogió el teléfono y en ese instante apareció una imagen. Era una mujer asiática de pelo negro con destellos azules que le llegaba hasta los hombros, parecía tener al rededor de los 38 39 años pero aún así se conservaba muy bien (AmatSuki: es una traga años igual que mi hermana, tiene 29 y parece que solo tiene 25 T.T) . Su flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero aun así se podía ver el aura de tristeza que la acompañaba.

_-He estado esperando esta llamada desde hace mucho tiempo y ya me he preparado para la noticia..._- hubo una larga y dramática, se escucho un sollozo que fue acompañado por la caída de pequeñas lágrimas- _¡¡ PORQUE YUU-CHA. ERA EL MÁS GUAPO DE TODOS, PORQUE TUVO QUE SER ÉL BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡ VOY A MATAR A KOMUI Y A ESE ESTÚPIDO GENERAL POR HABERLE ALEJADO DE MI LADO!!- _empezó a chillar la mujer mientras le crecían unos afilados colmillos en su boca, unas afiladas garras en sus manos, unos cuernos en su cabeza y unas llamas detrás suyo.( Amat: devuélveme el teclado Suki ò.ó# Suki: vamos solo le he añadido un toquecito especial a tu historia, es que sino es aburrida hasta morirse ¬.¬ Amat: T.T)

-¡Cálmese señora Kanda, su hijo está bien!- se apuró a decir Lavi para evitar que llegara el fin del mundo. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al ver como los cuernos, los colmillos, las garras y las llamas desaparecían para das a paso a una bellísima sonrisa con florecillas adornándola.( Amat: monstruo de dos caras ¬.¬ Suki: estoy contigo -.- Lectoras: mira quien fue a hablar ¬.¬)

_-Ah, que alivio no se que hubiera echo si a mi kawai Yuu-chan le hubiese pasado algo_- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a sus ojos color castaño para retirarse los pequeños restos de lagrimas- _Ah, pero mira quien hay ahí_- dijo alegremente al darse cuenta de con quien hablaba- _Pero si es Lavi-chan,_- _"¡¿Y ahora se da cuenta?! ¡¿ Eso quiere decir, que solo ha estado chillando por puro instinto?!"_ pensó internamente el pelirrojo-_ ¡Cuanto tiempo! Huau ¡Cuánto has crecido! Si tu estas así de guapo no puedo ni imaginarme como estará Yuu-chan. Nee, nee Lavi ¿Donde está Yuu-chan?_- dijo todo de golpe.

-Yuu-chan no está aquí ahora Yurika-san- dijo mientras la peliazul hacia un mohín _"¿Y esta es la madre de Kanda, como ha podido nacer Yuu tan diferente?"_pensó mientras se le caía una gota por la cabeza- Pero no se ponga triste porque le vengo a dar una muy buena noticia- dijo con una sonrisa y un peligroso brillo en sus ojos, la madre del japonés lo miró con impaciencia- pues resulta que de aquí una hora aproximadamente Yuu-chan estará en Edo para hacer una misión. Y no son de esas a corto plazo sino de las largas.

_-¡¡QUE, NANI!! ¡¡ ¿¿Que Yuu-chan vendrá a Edo, y encima en tan poco tiempo?? ¡Como es que no se me había avisado antes! Tengo que preparar una cena especial para su regreso. Seguro que tiene muchas ganas de verme, me acuerdo que de pequeño siempre estaba enganchado a mi,- "Eso era porque tu no te despegabas de él"- no entiendo porque se volvió tan antisocial – "Eso mismo me pregunto yo"_ pensó sarcásticamente- _y se_ _marchó sin decirme nada, sino hubiese sido por el bueno de Tiedoll que contactó con nosotros..._

-Perdone un momento Yurika-san – la cortó el Bookman Jr.- Pero tengo que decirle algo muy importante acerca de Yuu- la madre de Kanda asintió, haciendo entender lo impaciente que se sentía e indicándole que se diera prisa- Yuu-chan va a venir con alguien- dijo mientras la sonrisa de Lavi se ensanchaba a más no poder, haciéndola terriblemente peligrosa, la peliazul no dijo nada- y ese alguien es quien le ha descongelado y le ha robado el corazón a Yuu.

Procesando información ... 1 por ciento

Procesando información ... 5 por ciento

Procesando información ...25 por ciento

-¿Yurika-san, se encuentra bien?- preguntó al ver como la mujer se había quedado en shock y no había hablado desde hacia un buen rato.

Procesando información ... 56 por ciento

Lavi tragó saliva. Que tal si le había dado un colapso nervioso.

Procesando información ... 78 por ciento

O le había dado un fulminante ataque al corazón.

Procesando información ... 99 por ciento

O peor aún, y si había muerto por el terrible shock que le había causado al oír las paladas que había dicho. Kanda nunca se lo perdonaría.

Procesando información ...100 por ciento. Volviendo a reiniciar el sistema.

_¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- _El grito que dejó salir la peliazul pudo ser escuchado al rededor del mundo- _¡¡Que alguien ha conseguido enamorar a Yuu-chan!! ¡¡Dime ahora mismo quien es la afortunada__!! Tengo que empezar los preparativos para la boda lo antes posible, entregar las tarjetas, hacer el traje de la novia, el banqueta, la celebración..._

-Yukira-san...- intentó cortarla el Bookman Jr.; intento fallido estrepitosamente.

_-Ah, pero mira que maleducado que es este Yuu, ¿Ya tiene pareja y no nos había dicho nada? Ah, ya se, por eso va ha venir aquí y no nos ha dicho nada, quiera darnos una sorpresa. Ese Yuu, todavía continua siendo un niño_- dijo mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-Ano... Yukira-san...acerca de eso... tengo algo que decirle...- segundo intento fallido.

_-Me pregunto como será la futura mujer de Yuu Kanda, debe de ser increíblemente guapa y elegante para que haya sido capaz de captar la atención de Yuu-chan._- dijo muy exaltada _"¿Seguro que Yuu no es adoptado?"-Ya tengo ganas de verla, no pueda a esperar a contárselo a su hermano Hiko y a su padre Yuki la noticia, seguro que se ponen muy contentos, y mira que siempre están diciendo que con ese carácter Yuu-chan nunca conseguiría novia y moriría soltero en alguna de sus misiones. Nee, nee Lavi ¿tienes alguna foto de ella aquí?_

-Etto... Yurika-san... yo de usted no me exaltaría mucho- la mujer le miro con cara de interrogación.

_-¿Que pasa Lavi-chan, ocurre algo malo?_- dijo con un tono en su boz, el cual daba a conocer que estaba muy emocionada pero preocupada a la vez.

-He dicho que esa persona ha enamorado a Yuu, pero Yuu con el orgullo que tiene todavía no se ha declarado y _**él**_ es demasiado tímido como para hacerlo, además de que tiene mucho miedo a recibir una respuesta negativa por parte de Yuu-chan- sentenció el Bookman Jr.

_-Lavi-chan ¿Que quieres decir con __**él**__?_- dijo mientras le enviaba una mirada rayitos _"No hay ninguna duda, es la madre de Kanda"_ y con la palabra _explica_ en sus ojos.

-Pues resulta que...- Lavi tragó saliva- es una cosa bastante graciosa jejeje...- reía nerviosamente el pelirrojo, como le iba a decir la noticia de que su hijo era gay y encima pedófilo. (recuerden Allen tiene 15, es menor de edad, y Kanda 19)

_-No me digas que ..._- le cortó la mujer exaltadamente. El Bookman Jr. la miró temeroso temiendo ver su reacción- _¡¿No me digas que eres tu la pareja de Yuu-chan?!_- caída estilo anime por parte de Lavi-_Ahhh que escondidito que lo tenias ¿ehh? Mira que eres..._

-¡¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- la interrumpió abruptamente Lavi, tenia que sacarle esa idea lo más rápido de la cabeza como fuera posible, sino lo hacia seguro que Kanda... no quería ni pensar en que le haría- mire lo diré rápido y conciso a si que escuche con atención, Yuu-chan está enamorado de Allen Walker, el pupilo del General Cross, un exorcistas que llegó hace casi un año a la orden, y viceversa - el pelirrojo sacó una foto del peliblanco, de la colección privada de Jerry (Amat: es decir una foto en la que sale Allen con una cara y postura supermegaultra violable ¬ Suki: deja de babear el teclado ¬ (le quita el teclado y empieza a babear ella encima) Amat: mira quien fue a hablar ¬.¬)- , y resulta que él será su compañero de equipo en esta misión, así que le pediría que participara en mi plan para poder hacer que Allen-chan y Yuu se confesasen y se volvieran una pareja- dijo ya esta última parte sin aire.

Lavi miró a Yukira esperando ver su reacción. Sus ojos estaban tapados por su flequillo otra vez, pero en comparación con antes ahora no desprendía ningún tipo aura maligna i/o oscura. El Bookman Jr. no sabia si calificarlo como buen o mal presagio.

Un hilo de sangre se deslizó por la nariz de la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla justo en el momento en que el pelirrojo pudo ver como sus ojos se volvían en forma de corazón y miraban la imagen del tierno Allen. Parecía que la nariz de Yurika se había transformado en un canal de sangre en que cada vez sangraba más y más. La peliazul de desmayó por derrame nasal.

-¡¡Yukira-san!!Despiértese, no se desmaye!!Yukira-san!!- chilló Lavi, al menos eso demostraba que no estaba en contra entre el amor de Kanda y Allen (Suki: eso te ha quedado muy cursi ¬.¬ Amat: Lo sé, se me están terminando ya las ideas T.T)

-¿_Mama que ocurre, porque hay tanta sangre por aquí?- _se oyó una voz varonil desde el otro lado de la línea- ¡_Ah! ¡¿Mamá que te ha pasado?!_- entonces de vio aparecer en la imagen un chico asiático de melena castaña que le llegaba hasta la cintura, recogido en una trenza con dos mechones libres a cada lado de la cara y con los ojos también marrones que cogía en brazos a su difunta madre. (Amat: Suki donde está el teclado ò.ó Suki: (escondiéndolo) No lo se ¬.¬ Amat: da igual tengo otro de recambio, además como ese ya no me servia pues... BOOM (Suki sale por los aires) Amat: ay que ver que ingenua que eres n.n)

-¡Hiko cuanto tiempo!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras les saltaba lágrimas de cocodrilo de la emoción, el del pelo castaño lo miró como sino se pudiera creer lo que sus ojos les contaban.

_-¡Hua cuanto tiempo Lavi!_- el otro también empezó a inundar el suelo con sus lágrimas- _¡¿Que tal está mi hermano y mi futuro cuñado?!_ – preguntó alegremente.

-¡YO NO SOY LA PA...!- empezó a chillar desesperadamente Lavi.

_-Ya lo se me refiero al chico peliblanco de la fotografía_- dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo la imagen de Allen.

-¿Como es que..?- empezó a preguntar el Bookman Jr., pero otra vez fue interrumpido por Hiko, que tenia un sospechoso papel en la nariz.

_-Como no escucharlo con el griterío que ha habido, hasta mi padre ya se ha enterado, y seguro que le debe de haber dado un infarto al escuchar que su hijo era gay. Huau no sabia que a Yuu-chan le gustaran del tipo shota... ¿Lavi cuantos años tiene este chico?_- preguntó ya que por el pelo blanco no le podía calcular bien la edad.

-Quince años- respondió el pelirrojo.

_-No sabia que Yuu-chan se había vuelto pedófilo_- se pudo escuchar un grito de sufrimiento en la casa del japonés- _No te preocupes, a papa le dan ese tipo de ataques a cada dos por tres_- comentó al ver la cara que había puesto Lavi.

-Jejejejeje- río el Bookman Jr. nerviosamente mientras le resbalaban varias gotas por la cabeza _" Me parece que ya empiezo a entender porque Yuu-chan se fue de casa sin decir nada a nadie"_ pensó.

_-Y bien_- dijo una voz femenina detrás del castaño- _¿Cual es tu plan para hacer que Yuu-chan se confiese?-_ dijo la mujer con dos tapones en su nariz y todavía con los ojos en forma de corazón mientras le aparecía una imagen de Kanda y Allen no apta para menores (Amat: incluso mis ojos son demasiado vírgenes para ver esto T.T Suki (K.O. por perdida masiva de sangre, en plena transfusión) Amat: mira que la avisé -.-U)

-¿No me digas que tu madre es una yaoi fan-girl?- susurró a Hiko mientras se le caían barias gotas por la cabeza. El castaño asintió. Lavi sonrió. Si la madre de Kanda era una fan de las relaciones entre hombres entonces todo seria mucho más fácil.

_-Ay, espero que Kanda no sea un seme demasiado violento ni pervertido con el kawaii de Allen-_ comentó Yukira de repente _"No creo que Yuu no sea del tipo de los que no le dan rienda suelta a su imaginación imaginándose mil y una maneras de tener sexo con su uke"_ pensaron los dos chicos.

_-Dejémonos_ _tonterías-_ interrumpió Hiko-_vamos Lavi, de que manera haremos que mi queridísimo hermano se confiese a esa dulzura tan violable._

_-¡Eh!-_ le llamó la atención la peliazul-_ esa monada es de tu hermano, tu búscate a otro si quieres uno, ahora no me quites las esperanza de casar a mi querido hijito Yuu, gigoló de cuarta_- dijo tajantemente. Alrededor del castaño se le apareció una azulada aura depresiva mientras lloraba lágrima anime.

_-Eres muy cruel, yo nunca seria capaz de hacer eso, no quiero que mi vida termine tan pronto, todavía me quedan muchas chicas a las que conquistar_- dijo mientras la casa era inundada por sus cascadas lagrimosas (Amat: JAJAJAJA cascadas lagrimosas JAJAJAJA Suki: aquí departamento de autoras yooísticas hemos perdido a Amat por favor preparen la camilla de siempre ¬.¬)

-Pues lo siento por ti Hiko pero...- empezó Lavi de repente- tu vida tendrá que estar en peligro si quieres participar en mi plan- sentenció con una pequeña sonrisa que se veía de todo menos bonita, inocente, angelical y todo tipo de buenos adjetivos.

_-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso Lavi?!_- preguntó muy temeroso, sabia que de esta no iba a salir bien parado.

-Pues resulta que la única manera en la que Yuu expresas sus sentimientos hacía Allen-chan es cuando está celoso, así que...- el pelirrojo hizo una pausa- tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto me he dado cuenta de que lo único que podemos hacer para que Yuu-chan se confiese al Moyashi-chan es ponerlo tan celoso que ya no pueda reprimirlo más, le diga lo que siente y que en esa misma noche se lo lleve a la cama y le deje unas buenas marcas para decir de que Allen-chan es su de su propiedad- terminó el Bookman Jr. dejando entender que esa era la única manera y que no había otras opciones.

_-PP-PE-EE-ROOO PE-_ tartamudeaba Hiko al haber entendido la indirecta que le estaba enviando Lavi. Ese chico tenia complejo de suicida o que se preguntaba el castaño.

_-Si entonces esa es la única solución se hará y punto-_ sentenció Yukira con un tono de voz que decía claramente _" Te niegas a hacerlo y te juro que comparado con lo que te haré yo lo que te haga Yuu será el cielo"_ que dejó al pobre muchacho en coma.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema en este plan- continuó el pelirrojo una vez se recompuso del susto causado por el tono de voz de la peliazul- una sola persona para esto es demasiado poco necesitamos más colaboración.

_-No te preocupes-_interrumpió la mujer-_conozco a unos sujetos que estarían encantados de comerse a ese chico, y la verdad es que no están nada pero que mal jejejeje, pero pueden ser un poco demasiado obstinados a veces_- advirtió, pero con todavía una gran y perversa sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Ya lo sabe Yurika-san cuanto más obstinados mejor- le devolvió la sonrisa Lavi- pues así todo queda en vuestras manos, no me falléis- se despidió.

_-Tranquilo, nos encargaremos de todo, no te preocupes_- le dijo como despedida mientras levantaba la mano y le decía adiós.

-Adiós- dijeron a la vez. Lavi colgó el teléfono. La ayuda ya estaba pedida solo faltaba decidirse entre, si ir de incógnito a la misión y que su descendencia peligrara, y mucho, o quedarse en el cuartel y mantener a salvo su aparato reproductor que todavía estaba sin estrenar. Era una decisión muy difícil de tomar, pero como no resistirse a la tentación de hacerle la vida imposible a Yuu Kanda y que él no se enterara de ello, si a eso si que nunca lo podría desaprovechar.

* * *

1 HORA MÁS TARDE

Allen y Kanda estaban en la puerta del arca para despedirse de Lenalee y Komui, bueno solo el peliblanco se estaba despidiendo ya que el otro solo se limitaba a observar la retaguardia del peliblanco mientras pensamientos no muy puros pasaban por su cabeza. Así que como ya podéis adivinar el samurai no pudo resistir la tentación de llevarse el lubricante. (Amat: HUOU Cross ha pervertido todavía más a Yuu-chan , si eso es posible claro Suki: (con unas gafas)quieres para de decir chorradas, Kanda es un pervertido de closet, lo único que ha hecho Cross ha sido abrirlo y dejar que se diera rienda suelta (sus gafas brillan)Amat (aplaude) Que lista que es mi Suki (le acaricia la cabeza) Suki: (con una aura negra y cuernos) vuélvelo a repetir y te juro que este será el último capítulo que escribirás en tu vida Amat: (temblando)sniff que miedo T.T)

-A por cierto ¿Donde está Lavi?- preguntó de repente el peliblanco al darse cuenta de la ausencia de este. El pelirrojo no era de los que se saltaban las misiones (Suki: es decir Cross) y sobretodo menos si en ellas podía estar incordiando a Kanda.

- Pues resulta que Lavi-kun ha tenido que salir rápidamente con Bookman hacia algún sitio, así que esta misión la tendrán que hacer Kanda y tu solos- dijo Lenalee felizmente. Ella ya sabia lo del plan y si podía ayudar aunque fuera solo un poco lo haría.

Allen tragó saliva, iba a ir en una misión de largo plazo con Kanda, no sabía si podría controlar sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo sin decir o hacer algo que lo pudiera descubrir. Por su lado el japonés había dibujado una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad, podría estar con _su_ Moyashi a solar por un largo perdido de tiempo sin tener ni la más mínima interrupción. (AmatSuki: eso es lo que tu te crees jejeje (risa psicópata))

-Eh Moyashi, apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Kanda mientras entraba en el arca y se dirigía a la puerta que estaba conectada con Japón.

-¡Espérate BaKanda! ¡Adiós Lenalee, Komui-san!- se despidió por última vez antes de entrar y desaparecer. Entonces cuando Allen no estuvo a la vista una cabellera pelirroja apareció. Iba vestido con un wakufu azul marino (me parece que los kimonos para hombre se decían así, si me equivoco espero que me rectifiquen) ya que si iba con el uniforme de exorcista era muy posible que se plan se fuera por los aires. La china se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

-Quiero que me traigas todo el material que sea posible para que así pueda empezar con mis nuevos doujinshis- Lavi asintió.

-Bueno nos vemos- se despidió de los hermanos Lee. El plan Yullen iba a empezar.

* * *

Amat: ¿Bueno que les ha parecido el capitulo? Realmente en aquel momento estaba bastante inpirada. n.n

Suki: lecores, si hay alguno por ahí, y lectoras les voy a dar un censejo así que pongan mucha atención...!! El fin del mundo va a llegar, empaquen todo lo que les sea más querido (es decir doujinshis Yullen, comida, ordenadoes e imternet i abuela o madre para que os haga la comida) y huyan al refuguió más cercano, SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!

Amat: Eres muy mala, ¿Lo sabes? T.T

Suki:lo se y me encanta (risa loca de un psicopata)

Nptas adicionales: la autora a tenido que ser hospitalizada por daños celebrales, cabe la posibilidad de que la semana que biene no haya capitulo.

Amat: es broma n.n

Lectoras: (con cualquier cosa que puedan lanzar a mado y apuntando a Amat) ¬.¬--x

Suki: eso te pasa por decir chistes tal malos ¬.¬

Amat: (super deprimida, llorando lagrimas de cocodrilo con mucha, pero que mucha, aura azul a su alrededor y haciendo ciculos con un dedo en un rincón tenebroso) Porque el mundo es tan malo conmigo, yo no le he echo nada, buno puede ser que cuando arranque esa plantita sinquerer, o cuando le golpeé con el balon de baloncesto a la cara de mi peor enemiga queriendo, o cuando y bla bla bla... T.T

Lectoras: ¬.¬U

SuKi: como Amat se encuentra en una profunda depersion y como consecuencia indispuesta me voy a encargar yo de despedirme. Mas valen que dejen reviews sino...(saca un gran bazoca, apunta hacia el Everest y este queda echo zeniza) Ya lo saben, asi que SAYONARA ¡¡YA-HA!! (disparando con una ametralladora a podo aquel que tiene en frente)


	3. Ya estamos en Japón I

Amat: para empezar lo primero que quiero decir es que:¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!! ¡¡GOMEN!!

Suki: !!QUIERES CALLERTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!

Amat: T.T es que no he actualizado en casi un año ya que en este verano he estado trabajando y los dias que tengo colegio no puedo escribir debido a que tengo muchas actividades extraescolares T.T

Suki: ademas de que no sabias como continuar ¿verdad? ¬.¬

Amat: ToT si

**Declaimer: **-man es mio mio ¡¡¡MIO!!!

Suki: ya le ha dado la vena psicotica ¬.¬

_Lavi hablando a traves del golem_

_"Cualquier pensamiento de un personage"_

( Chorradas de la autora y pseudoautora)

* * *

El primero en salir del arca fue Allen. Durante el trayecto hacia la puerta había estado teniendo la sensación que alguien les seguía, pero siempre que miraba atrás, o no encontraba nada o se topaba con la intensa mirada del samurai, así que concluyó que habían sido imaginaciones suyas debido a lo nervioso que estaba por la presencia de Kanda. Seguido del peliblanco salió el peliazul un poco distraído, muy normal en el japonés si tenemos en cuenta que estaba detrás de Allen, teniendo una vista bastante panorámica de la redondez de su trasero y teniendo unas visiones, que de santas nada tenían y de cómo podía utilizar el regalo de Cross es esa parte de la anatomía del británico.

-Bienvenidos- dijo alguien detrás de él. Era un hombre viejo, pero de aspecto afable y cariñoso que iba vertido con la típica ropa de cura - Bienvenidos a la casa de Dios señores exorcistas, es un placer conocer a los guerreros de la religión oscura-dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a Allen e este al mismo tiempo devolviéndosela. Eso a Kanda no le gustó nada.

-Danos el informe de la situación- dijo cortante el samurai mientras le enviaba una mirada asesina al pobre cura que no había echo nada. (Amat: que conste que el viejo no se quiere ligar a Allen, nunca permitiría eso ò.ó# Suki: pero si permites que todo tipo de pervertidos se le acerquen no ¬.¬ Amat: pues claro n.n)

-Kanda no seas tan desagradable- lo defendió el peliblanco mientras ponía sus dos manos en sus caderas y hacía como una especie de mohín. El samurai tubo que apartar la vista para no caer en la tentación de violar a Allen con o sin su permiso (AmatSuki: osea que ya tiene pensado en quitarle en esta misión la virginidad al Moyashi si o si)- Siento mucho su rudeza, Padre- se disculpó mientras que hacía una leve reverencia. Kanda dejó ir su usual monosílabo.

-La reconstrucción de la ciudad se está llevando a cabo perfectamente- empezó a decir el Padre menos aterrado- Apenas se han podido ver algún Akuma de nivel tres y parece que los únicos que quedan por los alrededores son de nivel dos y uno, pero aún así causan algún que otro destrozo que hace un poco más lenta la construcción de la parte noble. Así que se ha decidido que se alojen en la casa de una de las familias más poderosas del lugar, ya que ella misma se ha ofrecido para dar cobijo a los miembros de la Orden.

Al escuchar eso a Kanda se le vino un muy mal presentimiento, algo no terminaba de cuadrar, no era muy normal que las familias nobles japonesas, y sobretodo si son poderosas, se abrieran de esa manera a unos desconocidos. Además de que ese tipo de lugares le recordaban una traumática infancia con una madre con un radar en la cabeza que hacía que supiera donde estaba exactamente cada milésima de segundo, un hermano que no hacia más que intentar conquistar cada chica que se le cruzara por el camino y que como respuesta al final solo recibía una marca roja en forma de mano en su mejilla y un padre que no paraba de desmayarse por culpa del carácter tan contrario de sus hijos.

-Síganme por favor, ya se les ha sido preparado el carruaje que los llevará a la casa que los va ha hospedar- dijo el cura mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y se la aguantaba para que los dos exorcistas pasasen. Todos salieron de la estancia.

-Uff.. suerte que no me han descubierto..- dijo una cabeza pelirroja que acababa de salir de la puerta del arca- jeje ese Yuu-chan si no frena sus instintos será capaz de violar a Allen-chan antes de declararse, y eso me quitaría toda la diversión desde el principio- se quejó Lavi mientras hacia un puchero- será mejor que avise a Yurika-san que Moyashi-chan y Yuu-tan ya han llegado- dijo mientras sacaba un gólem- el plan empieza.

* * *

TOC TOC TOC

(Suki: Amat donde está la cartera de ahorros que guardaba para los efectos ¬.¬# Amat: sabes que el peinado que llevar hoy te queda super bien Suki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AMAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó ############)

-Lavi-san- entró el cura- sus amigos ya han subido a su carruaje y se dirigen hacia allá- el pelirrojo asintió mientras se formaba una risa bastante siniestra en sus labios- ya he avisado a los chicos para que se pongan en marcha y también al conductor del carruaje para que pase por los sitios que usted me indicó. Ahora por favor acompáñeme hasta el suyo.

-Gracia por tu ayuda Robers, no se que habríamos echo sin ti- dijo mientras seguía al cura hasta un carruaje color marrón que aparentaba ser una tartana pero que en realidad por dentro era muy lujoso.

-De nada Lavi-san todo por el bien del pequeño señorito Yuu y la señora Yurika- dijo mientras se le saltaban unas pequeñas lágrimas- nunca me hubiera pensado que seria el primero en casarse...

-Bueno si necesitamos más su ayuda ya le avisaremos- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se despedía con la mano y el carruaje se ponía en marcha- Yurika-san- dijo al ver aparecer la imagen de esta en la pantalla creada por el gólem- Ya hemos llegado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el otro carruaje Allen no paraba de mirar el paisaje con ojos muy inocentes y con gran expectación y asombro. Digo con ojos muy inocentes porque no se había dado cuenta que estaban paseando por el barrio más _"placentero"_ (AmatSuki: seguro que Cross debe haber estado aquí ¬.¬ ) de Edo, cosa que Kanda si que se había dado cuenta e intentaba no saltar de su asiento para apartar al peliblanco de la ventana, ya que los occidentales tenían mucha fama en Japón por ser unas autenticas preciosidades; todo el mundo lo estaba mirando y preparando para saltársele encima a la mínima que pusiese un pie en el suelo.

-¡Detén el carruaje!- chilló Allen de repente al conductor. Este obedeció y frenó a los negros caballos e cuando estuvo parado el británico salió corriendo del carruaje.

-¡Que haces Moyashi!- se exaltó Kanda al ver como su peliblanco salía a toda prisa hacia una dirección desconocida, que por casualidades de la vida, a.k.a. autora, resultaba ser la parte más exótica de toda la zona- ¡Vuelve aquí!- gritó desesperado el samurai al darse cuenta de cómo todas las miradas se dirigían a su propiedad y no con muchas ganas de indicarle el camino que lo llevaría hacia su amo.

-¡Solo será un momento Bakanda!- se quejó el peliblanco que aceleró el paso hacia el centro del lugar. Era una plaza llena de farolillos rojos que iluminaban increíblemente bien el lugar ,casi no se notaba de que era de noche, y los edificios teñidos de oro y carmesí se acercaban a la denominación de casa noble. Se olía el perfume de sexo, lujuria y obscenidad por todos lados junto con los diversos _"acompañantes"_ que buscaban compañía para poder pasar la noche vestidos con ligerísima ropa.

"_Mierda, estúpido Moyashi, acaso no se da cuenta de que manera provoca a la gente que está a su alrededor. Si no le vigilara desde hace tiempo estoy seguro que ya alguien lo hubiese violado, doy gracias a Dios de que esto no haya pasado, porque el único que violará y hará chillar de placer al Moyashi seré yo" _pensó Kanda mientras salía también del carruaje.

-Espérate aquí enseguida volvemos- le ordenó al cochero, para después empezar a correr hacia la dirección en que había ido el peliblanco. Entonces cuando el samurai no estuvo a la vista el chofer sacó un gólem.

-Todo va tal y como lo había planeado Lavi-san, Kanda-sama ha salido corriendo detrás de Walker-dono, espero sus órdenes- dijo con voz calculadora.

_-Haz lo que Yuu-chan te ha ordenado, tu parte del plan de momento ha terminado. Ahora lo que sigue ya es cosa mía y de Yurika-san_- dijo la voz que emanaba del gólem.

* * *

-Tks, mierda, ¿donde se habrá metido el Moyashi?- murmuraba un samurai muy desesperado al no encontrar a su amado Allen-chan _"Con lo idiota que es seguro que no se ha dado cuenta todavía del tipo de lugar en el que nos encontramos y el tipo de gente que anda por aquí. Esto puede llegar a ser muy peligroso su pelo blanco y sus rasgos occidentales son bien notorios. Moyashi espero que no te pase nada o jamás me lo podría perdonar en la vida"_

-Mmm.... que ricos que están estos dangos. Se nota que estamos en Japón- decía mientras saboreaba uno de los cien dangos con una carita de lo más adorable, que hizo que por lo menos las personas que se encontraran a diez metros a la redonda se desmayaran por perdida masiva de sangre._ " Me gustaría que Yuu también los probara...le guardaré unos pocos" _

- Señor, ¿me envolver estos de aquí para que me los pueda llevar?- preguntó Allen con voz muy inocente y poniendo su dedo sobre su labio para todavía das una imagen más kawai. No hace falta decir que el vendedor no puso ninguna objeción.

-Claro, por supuesto - respondió el vendedor – Aquí tiene- le dijo después de entregarle una bolsa llena de dangos recién hechos. Allen cogió los dangos y se fue por donde había venido.

-Lavi-san, aquí punto A, Walker-san ya se ha marchado. – dijo el vendedor sacando un Golem de su bolsillo mientras cerraba el puesto de dangos y añadió con preocupación -¿Seguro que está bien dejarlo ir sin que ninguno de nosotros lo siga? Si le pasa algo al joven Walker y el amo Yuu descubre que fuimos nosotros quien lo trajimos hasta aquí…- un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda mientras unas imágenes, que dejarían a cualquiera en estado comatose si las vieran, pasaron por su mente. (Amat: ¿Qué? ¿No me digáis que no encontrabais raro un puesto de dangos en medio de una plaza llena de prostíbulos? Por Dios que inocente puede llegar a ser la gente JAJAJAJA n.n Suki: Amat ya te has tomado hoy la medicación que te recomendaron en ese hospital especializado en autoras yooísticas desquiciadas ¬.¬ Amat: si, por? n.n Suki: (coge un teléfono) Aquí Suki otra vez , necesito que preparen una medicación mas fuerte para la loca esta, y nada de que si se la dan mas fuerte le puede afectar al cerebro, por lo poco que lo utiliza seguro que no se le notará el cambio, además de que ya nació con el cerebro afectado. Amat: T.T Suki eres muy mala y cruel conmigo, lo sabes ¿ Suki: (con sonrisa psicópata) Si, lo se, y eso me encanta. Amat: T.T ¿Por que yo? T.T)

_-No te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos - "Eso es lo que precisamente me hace más miedo"_ pensaba el pobre hombre mientras intentaba desaparecer lo mas pronto posible de aquel lugar ya que en la entrada de la plaza ya se podía apreciar una gran aura negra que provenía de un muy cabreado japonés. _"Si el amo Yuu me encuentra seguro que no lo explico"_

_-Hirako, ¡Hyo! ¿Me escuchas?_- preguntó Lavi al no obtener respuesta del otro hombre. ( Amat: Imagínense a Hirako como el Hirako de Bleach cien años antes, es que da pereza pensar una descripción para este tipo n.n Suki: ¬.¬ Lectoras: ¬.¬ )

-Lavi-san por favor no grite – le susurró desesperado el pobre Hirako mientras trataba de esconderse en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de unas maderas todas amontonadas ya que Kanda estaba hiendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba - El amo Yuu viene hacia aquí- añadió.

_-¡¿Quieres decir que Yuu-chan te ha descubierto?! _– gritó desesperado el pelirrojo. Eso era muy malo, si Kanda los descubría seguro que ataría cabos de inmediato al ver el golem y eso quería decir que la cabeza de Lavi no tardaría en encontrarse como adorno en la estantería de la habitación del peliazul – _¡¡¡Hirako haz algo!!!_- gritó mas fuerte.

-¡Quiere callarse por favor! – le gritó al pelirrojo a trabes del Golem. Eso había sido muy mala idea, una malísima idea ya que en ese momento el japonés estaba pasando justo por delante de su escondite.

Al escuchar ese grito Kanda paró. Esa voz le sonaba, y mucho, estaba seguro que la había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no sabía donde ni cuando. ¿Un buscador? No, imposible, ningún buscador sobrevivía más de una misión a su lado sin sufrir "extrañamente" alguna lesión con un objeto de forma alargada y muy filoso, y eso hacia que cada vez que tenia una misión nueva el buscador también era nuevo, además de que a unos insectos como ellos no hacia falta prestarles demasiada atención, así que nunca se molestaba a aprender sus nombres, ni acordarse de su aspecto y mucho menos su voz. (Amat: Kanda es muy malo, no se como el pobre Allen puedo haberse enamorado de semejante bestia Suki: Yo tengo la repuesta a esa pregunta Amat: ¿A si? Entonces dímela (cara de cachorro) Suki: El porqué de que Allen se haya enamorado de Yuu está relacionado con el factor de que unas locas desquiciadas a las que se les ha olvidado tomarse su medicación esta mañana han raptado a la pobre Hoshino-sensei y se han apoderado de su magnifica obra y la están convirtiendo en una historia Yaoi no apta para menores de dieciocho. Amat: ¿Quién ha podido hacer semejante barbaridad? Ò.Ó # Suki: Alguien que empieza con A y termina con mat más las locas y locos de las lectoras y lectores que siguen a esa enferma mental ¬.¬ Amat: Ara, me pregunta quien podría ser esa tipa y sus seguidores n.n Suki ¬.¬##Y después soy yo a la que le tachan de psicópata)

Para que una voz le sonara y no recordara su cara ni su aspecto quería decir que tenía algo que ver con "eso", y eso era sinónimo de muy malos presagios para el peliazul. Tenia que tomar medidas drásticas si no quería que se corriese la voz de que él estaba aquí, ya que si eso ocurría y ese rumor llegara a sus oídos seguro que tarde o temprano el orgullo del japonés se vería muy gravemente afectado. Así que desenvaino a Mugen y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz.

"_Por favor Kami-sama que no venga, que no venga, que no venga"_ En este momento el pobre Hirako ya estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco, podía sentir como el aura negra de Kanda se intensificaba y como se dirigía a su escondite. _"Por favor, por favor, por favor, no puedo morir, todavía no he terminado de limpiar la casa del amo, ni cambiar las flores de agua, ni dar comida a los peces… "_ imploraba mientras se le caían unas cascadas por los ojos. (AmatSuki: sin comentarios ¬.¬)

Una punta de catana atravesó la madera a un milímetro de su cara, el rubio tubo que reprimir un grito. La punta se retiró i volvió a aparecer al lado de su cuello casi rozándolo, haciéndole sentir el aire del frío acero. La espada se volvió a retirar y se clavó de nuevo entre sus piernas muy cerca de "esa" parte.

"_Tengo que escapar, vamos piensa, otro escondite por aquí, otro escondite por aquí"_ miró a su alrededor. Nada. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_ Estaba entre la espada y la pared, casi literalmente, la espada volvió a atravesar la madera y cortó alguno de sus cabellos. _"Estoy muerto"_

-Es tu fin- siseó Kanda, antes de bajar a toda velocidad a Mugen y cortar por en medio la madera, para ver de quien provenía esa voz que le era tan familiar. Al caer la madera esta creó un poco de polvo que envolvió el lugar por unos instantes que dejó sin visión al japonés. Cuando la pantalla de humo se levantó, el peliazul preparó la última estocada. No había nadie allí. El japonés miró por todos los lados, no había otro lugar para esconderse en aquel callejón. Se masajeó la frente- Estoy tan preocupado para que ellos no me encuentren que incluso ya he empezado a oír voces- dijo mientras guardaba a Mugen y se iba un poco más relajado, relax que no duró mucho ya que…_"Mierda el Moyashi"_ – ¡¡Moyashi!!-Gritó mientras retomaba la carrera en busca de su peliblanco.

Si en ese momento Kanda no hubiese estado tan preocupado por el inglés, se abría dado cuenta que a unos metros de su cabeza se encontraba un rubio cogido por un pelirrojo sentado en un martillo por el cuello del wakufu y medio ahogado con unas grandes cataratas en los ojos.

-Eso ha estado cerca, muy pero que muy cerca- dijo Lavi mientras se sacaba el sudor de su frente.

-Gracias Lavi-san- dijo con alivio Hirako, a la vez que le daba las gracias a Dios para haberle dado una segunda oportunidad para vivir.

-Aquí Lavi, tenéis controlado a Allen?- Se escucho una afirmación provinente del Golem- pues aseguraos de que Yuu-chan lo encuentre en el momento oportuno, sino el plan que he preparado no va a servir de nada.

-Como usted diga – se oyeron varias voces a través del Golem.

-Bien empieza la fase dos – Y así el pelirrojo cortó la comunicación- Hirako ya puedes volver a la mansión y reportar lo ocurrido a Yurrika-san – dijo mientras dejaba al rubio en el suelo.

-Hai, como usted mande – se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Bien, y ahora a encontrarlos – bajó de su inocencia y se fue andando hacia la dirección en que se había ido anteriormente Allen.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo una sombra atravesando la pared del callejón en que momentos antes había estado el pelirrojo – así que mi lindo pelirrojo también está aquí, me pregunto que estará tramando esa cabecita tan linda y traviesa- dijo el hombre mientras se echaba los cabellos hacia atrás y se ponía su sombrero de copa. (Amat: me pregunto quien será n.n)

* * *

Mientras tanto todo esto ocurría nuestro lindo peliblanco se encontraba en una muy difícil situación ya que se había terminado perdiendo y no encontraba el camino de vuelta al carruaje, además de que la gente le miraba de una forma muy rara, acaso era tan extraña su apariencia, se preguntaba.

Tenia la sensación de que a cada paso que daba más se alejaba del lugar al que quería ir debido a que los edificios y el tipo de gente que iba por allí habían cambiado. Los edificios podían verse lujosos pero estaban un poco dañados y la gente se veía más desaliñada, además de que los callejones eran más oscuros y sombríos.

-Ey jovencito- le llamó alguien – ¿No te gustaría venirnos a hacer un poco de compañía? - Preguntó un hombre castaño y de ojos también castaños bastante guapo que iba con otros hombres que tampoco estaban mal.

-No gracias tengo prisa – dijo cortésmente acelerando el paso. Tenia que salir de ahí lo antes posible, tenia la extraña sensación de que si no lo hacia algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-Vamos te trataremos bien- le dijo un moreno de pelo corto y ojos negros mientras le cogía el brazo y lo arrastraba hacia un callejón oscuro mientras los otros del grupo lo seguían – Además seguro que te vas a divertir.

* * *

Amat: sniff sniff T.T

Suki: (En una piscina tomando un refresco y tomando el sol) ¿Que? ¿En algo tenia que aprovechar las lagrimas de esta no? Tenia que elegir entre la construcción de una piscina o que nuestra habitación se convirtiera en un estanque para sapos ò.ó

Amat: sniff sniff T.T

Suki: Viendo en que esta no está en condiciones para despedirse lo voy a hacer yo. Dejen muchos reviews por favor, por cada review que envien le regalamos dos entrada para dos dias en el aquapark que estpy construyendo n.n

Amat: sniff sniff T.T

Suki: Bamos llora Amat llora, que si no no habrá suficiente agua para todas las instalaciones ò.ó#

Amat: ¡¡BUA BUA BUA!! T.T Suki en muy mala conmigua !!BUA BUA BUA!!

Suki: Bamos llora, llora, que me vas a hacer de oro n.n

Amat: T.T ¡¡BUA BUA BUA BUA BUA BUA!!

Suki: Adios y envien muchos reviews, hasta la próxima n.n

* * *


End file.
